


Blanket Fort

by Amadi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Comment Fic, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/pseuds/Amadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to hide out for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as [comment fic](http://blueraccoon.livejournal.com/785660.html) in [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/blueraccoon/profile)[**blueraccoon**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/blueraccoon/)'s LJ when she declared it "International Blanket Fort Day," the day when we all get our blankies and pillows and stuffies and yummies and hide out under covers. I think we could all use a little bit more of that.

Tony would say that McGee shrieked like a little girl. Ziva, on the other hand, is inclined to be more kind since it's clear that Tim is in some sort of distress.

"Ziva!" Tim pulls off his headphones. "How did you get in here?"

Wordless, Ziva displays her lockpicks. "You've never taken three days of personal time in a row, you haven't answered your telephone nor replied to e-mail," Ziva explains. "I was... concerned."

"I just needed a break," Tim says, shaking his head at the idea of Ziva breaking into his home. "It was the kid -" he starts, but he can't say any more.

Ziva nods. "So, is this an American custom?"

"What, taking days off unannounced?" Ziva clearly isn't leaving, and honestly, McGee doesn't mind her being there. So long as she didn't bring Tony. He's pretty sure that if she did, he'd be hearing the jokes and the poking by now.

"No, the uh," Ziva gestures, "sitting under your worktable with a blanket draped over it like a tent."

"Oh. Yeah," Tim shrugs and stifles a chuckle. "It's something I did as a kid. A blanket fort. A safe, quiet space. Cover yourself up, come in with more blankets and pillows, music, hot chocolate," he lifts his thermal carafe, "something good to eat and hide out from the world for a while. It seemed like something to do."

"I see," Ziva says, and she does. "Is that banana bread?"

Tim nods and lifts the plate. "If you want to come in and have some, you'll need to kick off your shoes first."

The blanket drops and Ziva disappears. Tim is stunned. He thought she'd stay, but assured that he's not dead, he guesses she's going to go back and report to Tony and Gibbs just where she found him. There will be plenty of taunting to endure when he returns to work on Monday. Maybe he should just call in and take a long leave of absence and stay in his (awesome, thank you very much) fort for another month or two.

But then the blanket rises again, and Ziva crawls under in her stocking feet, careful to rearrange the draping just so, behind her. "I needed a mug too, to have some hot chocolate. Your kitchen organization is remarkable, Tim."


End file.
